Mechanical augmentation
, one of UNATCO's first "mech-augs".]] '''Mechanical augmentation' involves the use of machines and robotics in order to improve or replace certain human body parts. It was the first method of augmentation invented by humanity. With this, humans shattered barriers previously thought to be impenetrable (e.g. extremely advanced technology, super-human abilities etc.). It was the first type of augmentations and the predecessor to physiopharmaceutical augmentation and nano-augmentation. Despite its many benefits, mechanical augmentation is very controversial and frowned upon by some. The mech-augs compared to other augmentations suffer from extreme physical and mental pain, scarring, forced to take the extremely expensive Neuropozyne (a drug keeping their bodies from violently rejecting their mechanical augmentations) and drugs against pain (like paracetamol) all their life. Background Mechanical augmentations were starting to become widespread in the early 2020s and became popular sometime before 2027. They allowed augmented beings to accomplish tasks that would be difficult or impossible for non-augmented people to complete. Mechanical augmentation allows its users to see in the dark and through walls, remotely take over technology such as computers or other augmented body parts, and increase the strength and speed of limbs so that they perform at a super-human standard. Many people feel that augmentations will usurp the social order, as the augmented can accomplish more than regular people, eliminating the need for natural skill or talent. Nano-augmentation is a more advanced form of augmentation that uses nanites instead of machinery to improve the human body with very little pain or scarring, rendering old augmentations obsolete and creating an inferiority complex between "mech-augs" and "nano-augs". Although popular in 2027, it has become socially frowned upon and by 2052 has become extremely rare. In 2052, the "mech-augs" are second-class citizens, looked down upon even by the non-augmented poor. They have their own airport security systems and have to register with government authorities. They're also not allowed in certain locations and have separate facilities, ostensibly tailored to their unique needs but really as a way of controlling them. There's no way a mechanically augmented human can pass for normal for very long. By 2072, mechanical augmentation is no longer practiced, due to the popularization of nano-augmentation. No mechanically augmented people are seen in Deus Ex: Invisible War, as most of them have died in the decades since mechanical augmentation's heyday (and the Collapse). The Knights Templar, radical anti-augmentation activists in 2072, never mention mechanical augmentation, confirming that it is no longer practiced. List of mechanically augmented individuals ''Deus Ex'' *Anna Navarre - UNATCO and Majestic-12 Agent *Gunther Hermann - UNATCO and Majestic-12 Agent *Guy - Bodyguard of Renault, a drug dealer in Paris *JoJo Fine - Pimp, drug dealer and NSF officer *Jordan Shea - Ex-UNATCO/Bartender of the Underworld Tavern *Louis - Doorman of the club La Porte de l'Enfer *Rock - Drug dealer at Brooklyn Bridge Station *Sam Carter - UNATCO's Quartermaster *Two security guards of the club La Porte de l'Enfer ''Deus Ex: Invisible War'' *No one, mechanical augmentation is considered impractical and obsolete since the advent of nano-augmentation ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' *Adam Jensen - Security Consultant for Sarif Industries *Anna Kelso - Secret Service Agent *Ben Saxon - Professional Belltower mercenary and Tyrant operative *David Sarif - Founder of Sarif Industries, and pioneer of the mechanical augmentation industry *Jaron Namir - Leader of the Tyrants *Katrina Sutherland - Employee of Britannia Resolutions *Lawrence Barrett - Professional Belltower mercenary and Tyrant operative *Quincy Durant - Ex-SWAT commander, friend of Adam Jensen and terrorist *Yelena Fedorova - Tyrant operative *Tong Si Hung - Triad boss and owner of the Hive nightclub in Heng Sha *Zeke Sanders (formerly) - Iraq War veteran, had a left Retinal Prosthesis, but removed it later and joined Purity First *Many others, as mechanical augmentation is the only commercial form of augmentation in 2027 Gallery ''Deus Ex'' GuntherHermannMechAugs.png|Overall view of Gunther Hermann's mechanical augmentations AnnaNavarreMechAugs.png|Overall view of Anna Navarre's mechanical augmentations JordanSheaMechAugs.png|Overall view of Jordan Shea's mechanical augmentations RockMechAugs.png|Overall view of Rock model's mechanical augmentations JoJoSamDXBetaMechAugs.png|Overall view of JoJo Fine model's, Sam Carter's and Deus Ex beta mechanical augmentations SamCarterConceptArt.png|Sam Carter concept art GuntherHermannConceptArt.png|Gunther Hermann concept art GuntherHermannConceptArt2.png|Another Gunther Hermann concept art ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' DermalPlating.png|Dermal Plating GlassShieldCloakingSystem.png|GlassShield Cloaking System TyphoonExplosiveSystem.png|Typhoon Explosive System CombatNanoceramicBlade.png|Combat Nanoceramic Blade RetinalProsthesis.png|Retinal Prosthesis CyberneticArmProsthesis.png|Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis CASIE.png|C.A.S.I.E. (Computer-Assisted Social Interaction Enhancer) CyberneticLegProsthesis.png|Cybernetic Leg Prosthesis DermalPlatedCyberneticHandProsthesis.png|Dermal Plated Cybernetic Hand Prosthesis Dxhrf.jpg|Retinal Prosthesis of Adam Jensen Deus ex human revolution gdc 13.jpg|Combat Nanoceramic Blade of Adam Jensen DX3 augmented vision.jpg|Smart Vision DX 3 mechanical prothesis.jpg|mechanical augmentations in their packages Category:Technology Category:Augmentations